Jellyfishing (transcript)
Narrator: Ah, ze early morning in Bikini Bottom, when the jellyfish are buzzing about and making their jellyfish jelly. (telescope peeks out of SpongeBob's window) Oh, what is happening here? (SpongeBob looks through the telescope for a jellyfish) Collectors? (SpongeBob nods to Patrick that there are jellyfish around. SpongeBob jumps into a metal, square vent like contraption while Patrick jumps into a round one. Then both slide down a rope but stop before hitting the ground as their hands burn from sliding down it. After their hands cool off, they put together some nets and try them out before heading out the door. A jellyfish floats by as they stare at it and then go after it) SpongeBob & Patrick: La la la la la. La la la la la. La la la la la. SpongeBob: I think I’ve got it! No, wait a minute... (the jellyfish stings them both as they run away from the jellyfish) Patrick: Go go go go go go. (both tumble over in front of Squidward's house as the jellyfish floats by and stings them both on their bottom.) Squidward: Humph. SpongeBob: Hey Squidward, we’re jellyfishing. Squidward: Of course you are. Bye now. (walks away) SpongeBob: Wait! We made a net especially for you! Do you want to come with us? Squidward: Really? Jellyfishing with you guys? Oh, that would be the best day ever in my book. I would love to go jellyfishing! I can’t think of anything I’d like to do more on my day off than go jellyfishing with my two best friends: SpongeBob and...uhh... Patrick: Patrick. Squidward: Right. But I can’t. Bye bye. SpongeBob: Next time? Squidward: Oh sure, right! Whatever. (rides his bike) Like that’ll ever happen. SpongeBob: You know, Patrick? It always seems like Squidward never has time for fun. Patrick: Maybe he doesn’t like us. SpongeBob: No, are you kidding? We’re his best friends. Squidward: (laughs as he bikes down up and down the road) Jellyfishing. Oh, I’ll go. (laughs more) I sure had them going. (laughs more. Just then, a jellyfish floats towards Squidward direction and floats into his mouth causing him to spit it out and smack it) Stupid jellyfish! Beat it! (the jellyfish flies up Squidward's shirt causing him to lose control of his bike and falling down a cliff. Then we are shown SpongeBob gradually waiting for Squidward as he checks every so often, out the window, for Squidward's return. Then Squidward, in a wheelchair, rides down to his house wrapped up in bandages from head to toe) SpongeBob: Squid’s back! (calls Patrick on the phone) Patrick: Hello? SpongeBob: Hey Patrick, Squid’s home! And we’re gonna make sure he’s greeted by his two best friends! Patrick: Oh great! Who are they? SpongeBob: Us! (two shown talking right next to each other as they hang up) Let’s go! (Squidward rolls into his house and turns on the lights to reveal SpongeBob & Patrick with a banner hanging over them with the words 'welcome home' on it) Welcome home, Squidward! Patrick: Merry Christmas! SpongeBob: We’re gonna make this your best day ever! (Squidward tries to roll back out but SpongeBob grabs him and turns him around) Well your best day’s sure not gonna be out there. Patrick: How about some soup on your best day ever? (Squidward is rolled over to the table with the soup. Looks down at it with the words 'best day ever' spelled out) Here we go! Oh, it’s a little hot. (blows on it too hard causing it to splash on Squidward. Then Patrick notices the soup is gone and gets some more and blows it on Squidward again. He grabs some more soup and tries it again but he blows it on Squidward again. About to blow on more soup but SpongeBob stops him) SpongeBob: I don’t think soup is the best thing for him on his best day ever. (leans over to Squidward's clarinet) How about some music on your best day ever? Played on your very own clarinet. (blows on it but high-pitched notes blow out) Sorry, my lips are a little dry. (licks his lips for few seconds and reattempts to play the clarinet but Patrick takes it away) Patrick: Music isn’t best either. SpongeBob: But what is best is what we saved for last. The one sure-fire thing to make your best day ever (the) best day ever! (at Jellyfish Fields) SpongeBob & Patrick: Jellyfishing, jellyfishing, jellyfishing, jellyfishing, jellyfishing, jellyfishing, jellyfishing, jellyfishing, jellyfishing! SpongeBob: This is Jellyfish Fields, where wild jellyfish roam just waiting to be captured. (Squidward tries to get away but SpongeBob stops him again) No, no, Squid! Over here! I know you’re eager, Squid, but you don’t even have your net. Patrick, fix him up while I find him a good specimen. Patrick: Firmly grasp it in your hand. (puts the net handle on Squidward's hand and lets go but it falls to the ground) Firmly grasp it. (puts the net handle on Squidward's hand and lets go but it falls to the ground) Firmly grasp it! (shoves the net into Squidward's hand making a huge hole in the bandages and making Squidward scream in pain) That oughta do it. SpongeBob: (points to a jellyfish) There’s one in position. Ready...set...go! SpongeBob & Patrick: Go Squid! You got it! Go, Squidward, go! (Squidward doesn't move) Patrick: I think we better show him how it’s done. SpongeBob: Da, da, da, da, dum. (both jump two steps forward) Da, da, da, da, dum. (both jump forward two steps again) Da, da, da, da, dum. (Patrick tries capturing the jellyfish but falls onto the ground) Patrick: Da, da, da, da, dum. (both try to capture the jellyfish) Jellyfish: Bz, bz, bz, bz, buz. Da, da, da, da, dum. SpongeBob: Da, da, da. Da, da, da, da, da, da, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum (SpongeBob & Patrick get stung by the jellyfish then the jellyfish stings Squidward's nose and Squidward gets angry and goes after the jellyfish) SpongeBob: Hey look! Squid’s doing it! (Squidward's wheelchair gets stopped by a rock but he continues on and captures the jellyfish. Then he bangs his net on the pink look-a-like rock. Then the rock raises above the ground and is a big jellyfish which hovers over Squidward) Patrick: This guy’s good. SpongeBob: He’s a natural! (SpongeBob & Patrick cheer for Squidward on) Patrick: See what you've been missing?! (as Squidward tries to get away from the big jellyfish) SpongeBob: You've got 'em now. Patrick: It's in the bag. SpongeBob: This really is your best day ever, isn't it? (Squidward gets zapped big time by the jellyfish) SpongeBob & Patrick: Oohhh... (Next, we're shown SpongeBob & Patrick, with band-aids on, walking around in front of the easter island head) Hey Patrick. Well, thought yesterday went pretty well, don’t you think? Patrick: I had fun. SpongeBob: Me too. Patrick: Here comes Squidward! SpongeBob: Oh, great. (laughs nervously. Squidward rolls in on a motorized hospital bed) Hey Squid! How about that... (Squidward ignores SpongeBob and keeps going) ...best day ever? Patrick: There’s always tomorrow! (Squidward tries to get in his house but just keeps running into his door) SpongeBob: Umm, we’re really sorry about what happened yesterday, Squidward. (Squidward runs into his door again) We got you a present! (the jellyfish from yesterday is in a jar) It’s the jellyfish. (SpongeBob gives the jellyfish to Squidward) Patrick: You know, from yesterday! SpongeBob: You’re not still mad, are you? (Squidward opens the jar pointing towards SpongeBob & Patrick) Patrick: Yup, he’s still mad. (jellyfish goes after SpongeBob & Patrick as Squidward laughs at what he just did. In comes the giant jellyfish hovering over Squidward. He zaps him and Squidward's cast comes off and now in his regular attire) Squidward: Ouch. End